


snowing!

by loeytopia



Series: sangric drabbles! [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeytopia/pseuds/loeytopia
Summary: eric loves when it snowsorsangric being way too cute and fluffy
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: sangric drabbles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	snowing!

_"sangie-hyung get up! it's snowing!"_ eric squealed, jumping on top of the bed. sangyeon groaned and rolled to the side. 

_"what're you already doing up? it's so early,"_ sangyeon sleepily mumbled. eric giggled and cuddled closer to sangyeon. 

_"cause hyung, it's **snowing** ," _eric repeated, doe eyes staring up at sangyeon, the biggest smile on his face. sangyeon smiled, rubbing his eyes and wrapping his free arm around eric tighter. he looked out the window and looked at the white snow covering their backyard. 

_"I guess it is snowing huh?"_ sangyeon grinned, running his hand through eric's hair. eric nodded frantically. 

_"and you know what that means..."_ eric grinned mischievously. _"cuddles!"_ he threw himself closer to sangyeon (if that was even possible) and kissed his cheek. sangyeon groaned playfully and hugged eric tighter. 

_"you're so cute, you know that? I forget you're actually 20 sometimes,"_ sangyeon said absentmindedly. 

_"i'm baby."_ eric huffed. sangyeon smiled and kissed his head. 

_"are you hungry yet sweetheart?"_ sangyeon asked, all the sleep finally leaving. eric nodded into his chest. 

_"can you make pancakes?"_ eric asked. _"chocolate chip ones?"_

_"of course love,"_

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first tbz fic and it was really really really short but thank you for reading! | comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
